


Broken Family

by rebelwritesthings



Series: Superfamily AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Dead, Hurt Tony, M/M, Natasha is the best bro, Peter is Stony’s son, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rocket misses his tree son, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a reckless idiot, Stony - Freeform, Stony were together until civil war, Superfamily, Thanos is an asshole, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tags and characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: Steve and Tony hadn’t spoken since civil war.Steve hadn’t seen their son in years.But now everyone they love is dead and Steve and Tony have to fix things.The world depends on it.(Currently being rewritten)





	1. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first rewritten chapter. I have written a few chapters ahead, so I'll post regularly. Every Tuesday and then any other day I feel like it. This chapter wasn't included in the original story, but I felt like it needed more Tony.

Tony sat in shock. He wanted to cry, to yell, to scream.

He couldn’t even manage that.

Because Tony had just held his son and told him everything was going to be alright as he died.

Disappeared.

Disintegrated.

Turned to ash and dust.

Peter was gone.

The kid shouldn’t have even been on the ship. He was supposed to be on a damn field trip. Tony should have turned the ship around, gone back to Earth, before they arrived on Titan. Maybe if Peter hadn’t tried to fight Thanos, the titan wouldn’t have targeted him in his mass genocide.

Or maybe Tony should have stopped Peter from being Spider-Man the second he learned what his son was doing. He should have made Peter just be a normal kid, no matter what it took. Even if he would have hated Tony for it.

Any way Tony looked at it, there were things that he should have done better. He was a terrible father and because of it, his son was now dead.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Nebula.

“We should get moving, get off this planet.”

Tony nodded and, trying to ignore the pain of his stab wound, forced himself to stand up. With movements he wasn’t fully aware he was making, Tony followed along behind Nebula. He paused and looked back, seeing the pile of ashes that used to be his son. Tony sighed heavily and kept moving, trying to fight off the demons in his mind.

Nebula pulled open the door to a spaceship, considerably smaller than the one Tony had arrived on Titan in, “Get in.”

Tony did as she said, and Nebula climbed in after him and slammed the heavy door shut.

Tony cringed at the noise and at the fact that they were now enveloped in darkness, save for a bit of light coming through the miniscule windshield.

“Whe- where are we going?”

Nebula ignored him as she pressed some buttons in the console of the ship and the console lit up with orange light. She typed in some coordinates, presumably turning on autopilot and then turned to look at him. She gestured towards a seat that was behind the pilot’s chair, “Sit.”

Tony practically collapsed into the chair.

“Where are we going?” He repeated, clearer this time.

Nebula did something at the console, causing the ship to take off and then, sitting in the pilot’s seat, turned to face him.

“Thanos’s last known location was on Earth. That’s where he was when he used all six stones. When we are closer, I’ll be able to pinpoint a more specific location.”

The second Tony heard ‘Earth’, his heart sunk. Realistically, Tony knew that it was essential that they went to Earth. Even if it hadn’t been the best move strategy wise, Tony still had to go home.

But he didn’t want to.

Home meant Steve and Tony wasn’t prepared to face Steve. When Tony faced Steve, he would have to explain to him how he’d let their son die. He knew Steve would blame him. How could he not?

This day just kept getting worse and worse. Tony wished he had dissolved after Peter did.

The closer they got to Earth, the worse Tony felt. He wasn’t sure how long the journey took, but it wasn’t long enough. Far too quickly, Nebula was telling him that they were close enough to Earth for her to get a more specific read on the location. A holographic map of the Earth popped up, a small portion of it glowing bright orange.

“Do you know where that is?”

Tony stared at it for a second before answering, “Wakanda. It’s in Wakanda.”

Well, wasn’t that lovely? The place where the energy signature went off was the place Tony was pretty sure Steve and the others had been staying for the past two years.

Tony wanted to see Steve, he really did. He wanted to fall into Steve’s arms and have him tell him everything was going to be okay.

But he couldn’t.

After everything that had happened to break them apart, Tony was terrified that Steve would hate him more than he already hated himself. He was terrified that Steve would blame Tony for Peter’s death, as Tony rightfully deserved.

It was ironic, dreading the thing you know you deserve.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve fought to keep it together, to stay a soldier, but it was difficult when everywhere he went, all he saw was loss.

Piles of ash and dust littered the ground. Steve tried to ignore the fact that many of these were once his friends.

His family.

Steve had lost almost everyone.

T’Challa.

Wanda.

Vision.

Sam.

Bucky.

All gone.

And Tony.

Tony was missing. It looked like he had gotten on the ship that had invaded New York and he hadn’t been heard from since.

And Peter.

Steve hadn’t heard a single word of what had become of his son. Knowing the kid, he had probably followed Tony on his suicide mission.

Peter was just a kid. He was only sixteen, god damn it!

Steve hadn’t spoke to him in almost two years. He never got a chance to apologize and now Peter was probably dead, or close to it.

The pain and regret consumed Steve. He tried to distract himself by patrolling, not that anyone was really going to threaten them. Everyone was too busy trying to work through this crisis.

“Steve? You there?” Nat’s voice came through the comms.

“Always.”

“The satellites detected an incoming ship in hector seven. Check it out?”

“I’m on it.”

Steve headed towards the location Nat had told him.

It was kind of funny that he was being sent to check it out. Normally for threats in the air, Sam or Tony would be sent.

But Sam was dead, and Tony probably was too.

Steve never got to really apologize. He never got to tell Tony he loved him one last time.

Or Peter.

He hadn’t hugged their son in far too long and it was unlikely he’d ever get another opportunity to.

He’d never see Peter smile again. He’d never see Peter graduate.

Steve tried to use his sorrow to motivate him as he ran towards the breach in the dome around Wakanda. Above him was a ship that had to be something alien.

As the ship landed, Steve sighed and prepared himself for a fight. The door opened, and two figures emerged. There was a blue… being holding up a man who looked like he could barely stand.

A man with a blue glow coming from his chest.

“Tony!”

Steve ran towards the man he loved like his life depended on it. The blue woman stepped aside, and Tony collapsed into Steve’s arms.

“Steve… I couldn’t save him.”

“Tony,” Steve was crying as he held up the shaking man, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Steve.” Tony was frantic, clinging on to Steve, “Peter. He’s dead. I couldn’t save him.”

Steve felt his whole world implode.

Assuming his son was gone was one thing. Having Tony confirm his death was another.

“Steve. I need… medic. Now.”

Steve looked down at Tony and saw something he hadn’t noticed before. There was a mass of webbing covering Tony’s side. Blood had seeped through and Tony was deathly pale.

“It’s okay, Tone, I got you.” He started to take slow steps, supporting Tony.

“Nat.” He spoke into the comm, “Tony’s here. Meet me with a medic.”

She answered him, but Steve wasn’t paying attention. Tony took heavy, rasping breaths.

“It’s good to see you.” He muttered, falling unconscious against Steve.

“Shit.” Steve breathed out, picking Tony up.

He half-ran to the castle, nervous to disturb Tony’s wound. Steve got to the door and Nat was there holding it open.

“Bring him in.” She led Steve to a stretcher and he gently placed Tony on it. Someone started to wheel Tony away and Steve tried to follow after him.

Nat placed a hand on his shoulder, “Steve, you have to let him go.”

That was the wrong choice of words. Steve became frantic.

“No! I have to help him! I have to save him.” He tried to run after Tony, but someone was holding him back.

Nat had a tight grip on him, but she seemed to realize that she could not hold Steve back for much longer without help, as she called something out and suddenly Bruce was helping her restrain Steve.

“Bruce. Nat. Let me go! I have to save him.” Steve let out a broken sob, “I have to save Peter.

Nat and Bruce loosened their holds on him and Nat pulled him into a hug.

“It’s going to be okay.” She muttered.

Bruce spoke, sounding broken-hearted, “Tony’s gonna be alright. They’re just taking him to see what’s wrong with his side. They’ll fix him up.”

Nat released Steve from the hug and he collapsed to his knees.

“Peter’s gone. I couldn’t protect him. I have to protect Tony. He’s all I have left.”

“I’m sorry.” Bruce’s voice broke a little as he said it, like he was trying to conceal the emotion behind it.

“I can’t just sit here, waiting.”

“Go clean up before you properly see Tony. Maybe shave the guilt beard.” Nat piped up.

Steve let out a soft chuckle, “I like the beard.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Tony and Steve adopted Peter in between the Avengers and Age of Ultron. Pepper and Tony were never in a relationship. Civil War still happened. Steve hasn't seen or spoken to Tony and Peter since Civil War.


End file.
